Is This Love?
by jessethevampire
Summary: Let's pretend that Christine was able to get over the shock of her angel's betrayal. Does she love him? Where will they go from here... so far, told in Christine's POV.
1. Is This Love?

**Is This Love?**

This was inspired by the play and movie. I tried to stay in character as best I could. I sadly do not own the phantom of the opera or Gerard Butler (even though I wish I did). Maybe I should make a soundtrack for this...anyways, Please Comment. I could use some pointers and such! Thanks for reading.

*

* * *

"Do you love him?" She asked. My eyes locked with his at the question. His eyes burned through me, into my very soul where warmth spread through my body making me shiver from the drastic temperature change and passion. "Christine?" I jumped when I heard her voice. It seemed like only he and I were the only ones in the room when we locked gazes. I blushed and looked back at Meg with her questioning eyes. I knew I would have to answer in front of both of them. I looked back over her shoulder to lock gazes with him again. The only explanation for this feeling had to be love right? The feeling of warmth and adoration sizzling through my veins at his gaze. He had confessed his feelings long ago. But did he still feel that way? "Yes." I muttered so quietly I had to repeat myself since she didn't hear me. "What are you looking at?" She swiveled her head to look back at him and I almost started thinking he was going to get caught. But when I looked, there was no one there. "I was simply drifting." I replied before she could second-guess me.

He found me later, sitting at my vanity and brushing my long untamable chocolate curls out. I was attempting to plait it when his voice washed over me. "I like your hair down." There, in the mirror, he was right behind me. I almost jumped for he started me so. "May I?" I allowed him to take the brush from me and he slowly almost caressingly brushed my hair out in even strokes that made my knees shake and my heart beg for more. _'Erik…' _He looked up and into my reflection. We caught each others gaze in the mirror and I felt a dizziness take over my body as my eyelids fluttered and my heart mimicked it. "Did you really mean it Christine?" His deep rich baritone voice gushed. I shivered and nodded. "Erik I really do. I love you so much. I just hope you love me too…"

He almost laughed at that. His shoulders shook and I heard a noise escape him somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He put the brush down and turned me so I was directly looking into his eyes. He bent down on his knees so he was almost eye level with me. He was so incredibly tall! My hands were taken hostage by his. "Oh Christine. I love you so much. I would die without you by my side for you are the very air I breathe." Tears poured down my face silently from his words. Never have I felt so stirred. My soul felt like it was soaring above the heavens for surely this, him, was a gift from God. My angel of music made flesh. His finger came up and hesitantly wiped the lingering tears from my face. I hugged him to me. Not willing to let him go. Ever. He was mine.

I pulled back enough so I could see his face. His eyes were shining with tears and they blossomed with his love for me. I took my hand and lightly traced his lips. My other hand massaged the masked side of his face (for he wore the half-mask today allowing me to see the undamaged side of his face, his lips and chin). My eyes questioned him silently. "Erik may I…may I remove this?" I asked. I wanted him to know I trusted him. I loved this man with my entire being including his face. In fact, I thought he was the most handsome man. His eyes burned through mine once again and he took a shaky breath and nodded. I gently, _very gently_ peeled it away and set it on my vanity with the hairbrush. I lightly kissed the mangled side and then the smooth flawless side. Then looking into his eyes, I leaned down again. My eyes fluttered at the passion and then my lips were softly planted against his. Neither of us moved for fear we might ruin the moment. My eyes had drifted shut so I opened them to see him looking down at me fiercely. Suddenly he crushed me to him and his mouth moved over mine. I moaned audibly as he kissed me thoroughly and his tongue came out to trace my lips before parting the seam of it. When I gasped, his tongue went all the way into my mouth stroking it and teasing my palette before twining it around my tongue. I unconsciously grabbed at his lapels pulling him ever closer. I was rooted to the spot by his kiss. Heat ran through me from that tongue and burned down in my belly to pool in my knickers. I squirmed for a few minutes before he released my mouth only because we needed to breathe sometime. Meanwhile I was still locked in his firm embrace.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked that so far. There's more to come, of course. Who wouldn't want more of our steamy scene we've all been robbed of!? Please Read & Review!!!


	2. The Voice

"_Christine…" _I woke with a start. My dreams of The Voice plagued me. Each night he would come to me and invoke the most unimaginable passion I've ever felt. The Voice would become flesh, if only in my dreams. He was never a full shape and I never saw his face. It was mostly about feeling and passion and darkness. Wetness seeped between my legs and I was glad for the sheet covering me and the darkness still in the night. My face was flushed from embarrassment and passion. I wanted him to be real so badly I would give anything. Was it a sin to lust for an angel in such a way? I was sure it was, but I could not help it. I got up and decided I might as well go pray, for lusting is a sin. I dressed warmly since it was always colder during the nighttime. Of course I knew it was not a good idea to go about without a chaperone, especially during the night, however the chapel was just across from the Opera House and for some odd reason, I had always felt safe. Maybe my angel was watching over me after all.

The air was cold and frigid as I walked outside. Glad for the scarf I decided to wear, I briskly walked along the street towards the chapel. Nobody seemed to be about, so I tried to enjoy the fresh air whilst I could. How wrong I was to do so…

Three men came around the corner from an alley. They were dressed in customary clothing, but they were quite disheveled looking and I could smell the stale beer from here. My heart thundered in my chest and I started to panic. There was no place to hide on the street without crossing them or having them discover me. I decided I should just keep heading towards the chapel. _Maybe they won't see me. Maybe I will be fine. _

"Boy's look wha' we got us here. A pretty one too." They kept walking towards me. I stood still, frozen in complete fear, not being able to move. They came closer and closer and the smell of alcohol became so powerful I almost couldn't breathe. "Hey there little kitty, don't scream and we promise not to kill you." The one on the right said. His face loomed over me and he sneered at me as the one in the middle laughed. The one on the left drew a dagger and the one on the right drew a pistol. The dagger was long and curved in the most wicked way. Tears poured down my cheeks unconsciously and I backed up slowly, but my back hit a post. I was trapped and I was going to get violated. My breath hitched.

The one in the middle reached out his fingers to grab me, but before he could another voice spoke. One that, in fact, did not belong to any of the offenders. It was a familiar voice.

"Monsieur, I would advise you not to touch her." It was The Voice. The one I had dreamed so longingly about. The one that made me melt inside. The one I loved…

"Wha! Where are ye? I'll Kill you!" The one with the wicked dagger said. The one with the pistol was looking around and I heard a ticking sound that must have been the cock on the pistol. I was so afraid. Was this just another dream? Was my angel really here? "You can't kill a ghost" I heard him say. A ghost? What was he talking about? The men looked around, and one came closer to me and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me about. His hand was cold and slimy feeling. I shivered and tried to pull away but he yanked me to him and grabbed me so tight I thought my wrist was broken. I shouted as I felt the pain his hand brought me. Then I heard some noises and pistol firings. I realized that it was just the creepy man and I on the street. He pulled me roughly by the hair and started kissing my neck and groping me in very inappropriate places. I struggled and screamed for help but he was too strong.

He slapped me across the face for struggling and continued fondling and groping me. This was it. This is where I knew I was going to die. Then something tugged him off of me forcibly and I crumpled to the ground. My legs giving out. My head hit the post in a loud smack and I felt the back of my head with a wince. I drew my hand up to my face and saw red. It was all over my hand. Breathing suddenly became painful and my vision became clouded with tears and darkness started to creep into my eyesight.

I heard some gurgling and then nothing. Some footsteps echoed quietly on the pavement and I tried to scoot closer to the pole, thinking that I could try to hide. I couldn't move though. The blackness in my vision was becoming more pronounced and my head throbbed and ached. It suddenly felt very heavy. There was a face. It turned and a white mask was on one side of the face. Large, piercing yellow eyes stared back at me. I tried to move again, but I couldn't. Then he spoke, the strange man.

"Don't worry angel, your safe." I couldn't comprehend it. It was The Voice. But it was coming from the strange man. My vision became blurred and blackness filled up my eyes. Then everything was gone. The only thing that stayed with me were those piercingly beautiful yellow eyes.


	3. My Angel

The Voice came to me again, after the blackness engulfed my mind and vision. He said everything was fine and told me that I was safe. That I was always safe, for he was everywhere I was. I never could have guessed the truth and reality of that sentence. Then warmth covered me as he leaned down to have his way with my body. I never minded though. I was so content by him. With him. Always with my Angel of Music. But my wanton thoughts about the angel were what got me here in the first place.

I felt hands stroking my face. One glided down my neck and I sighed in pleasure, which turned into a moan of pain as I felt my head throb. I tried to sit straight up in bed when warm, mysterious hands pressed down against my shoulders, pressuring them down to the bed in an attempt to make me lay down. The bed was warm and soft and definitely NOT mine. Alone with a stranger in a bed. My pulse began to speed again, thinking I was going to get violated.

My breath sped up and I started shaking. "Who-who are you?! What do you want?" I tried to move but the stranger had me firmly in place. His hands, (for I was assuming it was a man. No woman could have that much strength) were very big and he could cover all of my shoulders with them. "Shhhh, my angel. You are safe. I would never harm you." The Voice said. But it came from the man. I saw his mouth moving, forming the words and I gasped and tried to sit up. "A-a-angel?" I asked confused. Blackness was swirling in my vision, and as I started to succumb to when his hand moved and stroked my face lovingly. Like a lovers caress. And then I was flung back to the heavens, into the night sky.

The next time I woke I was alone lying in my bed. Quickly checking under the covers she made sure she still had clothing on. It looked to be still in place. Maybe it was all a dream? Something crinkled under her head, so she reached up to touch it, but before she could a voice remarked, "You're still healing. If you touch that, it might open up again." The voice was warm and silky as honey and it sounded like it came from an angel. It was her angel. The Voice. The one that saved her.

When she heard The Voice unexpectedly, she bolted up and winced in pain. Her head felt like it was splitting open. "Angel! Where am I? Did those men get me?" I started to panic thinking that one of them could have touched me without my knowledge.

I heard soft chuckling. "Calm down mon ange. I merely brought you back to the Opera house." Then his voice got almost scary as he rasped out, "I delt with 'those men.' They will never touch you again, mon cher." Then he softened his tone and it lulled me like a warm caress. "The back of your head had some damage, but I treated it. You will have to rest so you can feel better."

I sighed. How I missed that voice. Sometimes he still sang me to sleep. "Why did you go out Christine? You know you should always have a chaperone. Especially at night. That was very reckless!" He nearly shouted. I jumped, startled and to my astonishment I felt hot tears coursing their way down my cheek. "I'm sorry Angel." I bowed my head in shame. "I had unholy thoughts and I needed to pray for my sins." She heard him take a deep breath in. "Christine, don't cry mon ange. Aren't I enough? I am just as holy. You can confess to me. Whose is it that you dreamed of laying with?" He questioned. My bottom lip was thoroughly chapped now from biting and worrying it with my teeth. A habit I have had for a long time now. I am told I do it when I'm worried or anxious or nervous_. If I tell him I have been dreaming about him would he still teach me?_ I looked down in shame, again and felt tears continue to pour down my cheeks as I sniffled. "It was you, Angel." I responded quietly. So quietly, that I thought he hadn't heard me until he replied. "You need your sleep now Christine. If you lie very still and close your eyes I will give you a surprise."

I was so excited I immediately sat down and closed my eyes. The muffled sound of fabric was heard as I heard swishing and light footsteps. They were so light that I almost didn't catch them. I thought angels didn't have feet. I felt a soft caress on my cheek and my mind instantly shut down.

Feather light touches rained on my face and neck and I felt hands encircle my waist. I could feel his heat through my layers of clothing. I whimpered in need of this electric contact with him. He chuckled lightly and I felt the vibrations against my neck and moaned. Afraid of my wanton behavior, I bit my lip again. Then something warm, hot and wet descended on my neck and I was so surprised I gasped unconsciously. All was quiet.

When I decided to open my eyes, he wasn't there. Instead I found a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon around the stem lying on the side of my bed where he just was. I knew he was real. The Voice was no Angel, but a man. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
